You don't know what you have until you lose it
by WhileTheMusicLasts
Summary: Scarlett muses about Rhetts leaving. R&R. NO FLAMES. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine don't own it.  
  
Scarlett felt devastated; Rhett had left her just when she had realized how much he meant to her. And he wouldn't even listen to her. She couldn't blame him for leaving if she was in his place she would've left too. He had spent years trying to win her love while she fawned over Ashley. She blamed herself for his leaving she had been so oblivious to her feelings about Rhett. And now when he was gone she knew what she had lost, her true love. She would move on with her life. Move on, and spend her time like any ordinary woman. But she wasn't an ordinary woman. Scarlett knew that an ordinary woman would've given up on Ashley years ago she hadn't. Rhett loved her and she loved him back. And she would damned if she would give him up now, finally knowing what she had. 


	2. Rhett's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or characters.  
  
He left her. She had her Ashley now. Melly was gone, and Scarlett had the wife's permission so she and Ashley were free to be together. He wouldn't stand in their way. Scarlett would've probably divorced him after Melanie's death and ran into her beloved Ashley's arms. He didn't plan on being there while she caused more pain, while she broke his heart. Every time she looked at Ashley with the utmost love in her eyes some part of him had always died. He was sick of the way she treated him and now that Bonnie was dead he had no reason to stay. Even though her confessions of undying love had a small appeal to him. Small, no it wasn't a very small feeling it was huge and fighting it was like going against all the armies in the world. He almost regretted it, if what she had said was true. But he wouldn't think of her again or try not to. Rhett decided that leaving Atlanta and not coming back ever would part him from his life with Scarlett and he would go on as he always had without her. He stepped on the train and found his compartment easily. He made himself comfortable even though a small part of him regretted leaving Scarlett. And Rhett had no doubt that a part of him always would.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did that make any sense? Please read and review. And if you want me to continue PLEASE give me ideas cause I'm fresh out. 


	3. no name just a notice

i would like to say the feedback is great and i would like to run this idea by u guys umm i thought that he could go back to atlanta for melly's funeral and they could start talking but rhett would try to avoid scarlett so tell me what u think of that 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine. And I doubt it'll ever be.  
  
Rhett had decided on the train he would go back to Atlanta one more time for Melly's funeral. She was a wonderful woman and one worth his time, but he would go through great pains in order to avoid Scarlett. That woman just caused him too much pain and that bit of him that had felt regret had grown. He had started to miss Scarlett's company, her vivaciousness. He just missed her and seeing her again, Rhett wasn't sure he could resist staying away from her once he saw her again. He loved her no matter how much he tried to avoid the thought, it kept coming back to him. What if she did love him? And he had left her could she be feeling the same heartbreak he was? If so he felt upset at having caused the woman he loved pain of any kind even though she had hurt him, he loved her and that changed everything. Rhett doubted that their marriage could be rebuilt no matter how much he loved her. He would go to Atlanta to serve Scarlett with divorce papers and to attend Melly's funeral.  
  
  
  
I have an idea on how to finish this but I'm not sure how to phrase Scarlett's thoughts. So any help will be appreciated. 


	5. chapter 5

Rhett slowly walked up to the house not sure if he was ready to do this. What if Scarlett was there? What would he say? What would she say? Rhett knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for mammy to open it.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Rhett."  
  
" Hello mammy, is Scarlett home?" Rhett asked, he hoped she wasn't.  
  
"No Mr. Rhett she ain't." came the reply. Rhett felt immediate relief.  
  
"Alright mammy, can you just give this letter to Mrs. Butler and tell her I'm going on a business trip and I'm not sure when I'll be back" never probably he thought as he handed mammy the divorce papers along with a letter for Scarlett.  
  
"Yes sir" mammy said feeling confused about what was going on with her master and mistress, Rhett had left after Miss Melly's death and Miss Scarlett had been awfully upset not just about Miss Melly.  
  
"Oh and another thing where is Mrs. Butler?" Rhett wasn't quite sure as to why he had asked that.  
  
"She's at the Wilkes household comforting Mr. Ashley."  
  
Mammy's words stung Rhett more than anything he had ever heard how obvious of her. Running into Ashley's arms the second Melanie had died. He felt mad and , and surprisingly jealous.  
  
My muse is kinda out of musings about this fanfic I'm sure she'll get around to more ideas about how to put it into words. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback. Feel free to go on as long as you want about the fanfic. It's my second one and I really don't think I'm a good writer more of a good reader. And I haven't actually seen the beginning of gone with the wind so you'll have to excuse any mistakes I make.  
  
Rhett had decided to take the divorce papers and give them to Scarlett himself. Just to prove to himself that she was lying when she said she loved him. He slowly walked up to the Wilkes house and knocked. Prissy answered the door and let him in.  
  
"Hello Captain Butler, are you here to speak to Mrs. Butler?" Prissy asked.  
  
"Hello Prissy and yes I am. Is she busy?" busy of course she was busy no doubt professing her love to Ashley Wilkes.  
  
"Yes Captain she's speaking to Mr Wilkes at the moment would you like me to interrupt them?"  
  
"No thank you. I'll just wait for them to finish."  
  
Prissy showed him to the parlour and Rhett made himself comfortable. He could her Scarlett's voice through the open living room door (A/N I'm not sure if it should be the living room).  
  
"Oh Ashley, he left me and I don't know what to do!" Scarlett sounded sincerely upset and her voice told Rhett that she was on the verge of breaking down and crying he felt an urge to rush into the room and just make all her pain go away. But control reasserted it's self and he thought he should first hear her out before doing anything rash. "I love him so much and know that I've realized I love him and have always loved him and not you he left. And his last words to me were frankly my dear I don't give a damn! Which makes me feel like going after him to explain won't do a thing." Rhett was unable to suppress the urge to walk to the door and look inside he saw Scarlett was sitting down her beautiful face tear stained and a look of utter defeat and pain in her eyes. Never had he seen Scarlett O'Hara look completely defeated she always looked determined to do something. Rhett had a sudden feeling of guilt for leaving that day and not letting her explain.  
  
"I shouldn't be bothering you with this Ashley, I'm so sorry. Melly just died and here I am adding more grief over Rhett."  
  
"Don't worry about it Scarlett, I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me like this. I think you should to whatever your heart wants to." Said Ashley in a compassionate voice.  
  
"Thank you Ashley. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?"  
  
"Alright." Rhett heard Ashley's footsteps climb up the stairs and gradually fade away. And without thinking Rhett had barged into the room and with the most charming voice and smile he said.  
  
" Well hello Mrs. Butler."  
  
  
  
I am sorry for the cliffhanger but even I don't know what to write so my brain is at a cliffhanger too. And this is the longest I have ever written. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks I own GWTW.  
  
  
  
  
  
"R-R- Rhett" Scarlett stammered in surprise as she turned around and faced her husband.  
  
"Oh Rhett you're back" she cried as she ran into his arms. Rhett had to control himself not to grab her and kiss her as passionately as he could. He had to keep reminding himself what he was there for: to give Scarlett divorce papers no matter what he had just overheard.  
  
"Rhett I love you not Ashley, I realize that now and what a fool I've been. Not to mention how much I missed you!" Scarlett felt so happy and excited now that he was back she would make him see how much she loved him and he would never leave her again.  
  
"Mrs. Butler, I'm here for only two reasons they are Melly's funeral and to serve you with divorce papers." Rhett kept his voice as emotionless as possible and the second Scarlett heard it she backed away from him. She looked so surprised and sad that Rhett felt an overwhelming sense of grief envelop him.  
  
"Rhett no, I won't accept a divorce! I love you and you have to know no matter what I'm not giving you up!" Scarlett said in a strong voice despite the fact that she was crying and shaking. With that Scarlett O'Hara stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
Suggestions as always are welcome. 


	8. ch8

"You shouldn't have said that to her. She loves you very much." Came Ashley's voice and he sounded angry.  
  
"It's none of your business Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said he was a bit upset about what he said to Scarlett she seemed genuinely upset and so was he.  
  
"Of course it's my business you hurt one of my dearest friends twice. And you don't even realize how much she loves you. You are a lucky man to be loved be her. And how can you hurt her like that. Mammy even told me that she was so upset that Mammy was afraid that she would commit suicide because of you. " Ashley said all the upset that he had felt reflecting in his voice.  
  
"She what?!" Rhett asked the surprise evident on his face. He'd never thought that Scarlett his Scarlett would ever do that. His? Where did that thought come from he had tried to separate himself from Scarlett and now he knew the truth he still loved her. And he had made a huge mistake. With the realization of the fact that he loved her Rhett ran out of the room as fast as Scarlett had.  
  
  
  
Suggestions welcome and I'm not posting the new one till I get a minimum of 3 reviews. I only got one for Chapter 7 .  
  
Sincerely  
  
Jelena 


	9. chapter 9

Ok people I think this is the last chapter . And I am sorry they're short but deal with it!  
  
Rhett had quickly left the Wilkes house and had his carriage drive him to their house. He as still thinking over what he had realized with Ashley's help. He climbed up the steps leading to the house and knocked on the door . Mammy opened with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hello Mr. Butler, Mis Scarlett mighty upset Sir she up in her room cryin' sir."  
  
Rhett said a quick hello to her and rushed up the stairs and knocked on Scarlett's door and the reply he got was "Go away Mammy. I'm fine." Rhett could hear that she wasn't fine but her voiced seemed tired and weak and she was sniffling. Ignoring what she had said he went into her room. Scarlett was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror but her face was down .  
  
"Mammy I told you I'm fine" Scarlett lifted up her head and in the mirror saw Rhett's reflection.  
  
"What do * sniff * you * sniff * want, Rhett?" Scarlett asked raising her head . Rhett could see her tear stained cheeks and her pretty green eyes were bloodshot. She sounded mad at him so he decided to tell everything he felt. In a few strides Rhett was standing straight in front of her.  
  
" I am so sorry for treating the way I have, for being blind. You're all I've wanted for years and when you finally admitted what I wanted to hear I, I didn't believe you. So please forgive me Scarlett and I want you to know that I love you more than you can imagine. " With that Rhett stood up to leave.  
  
"Rhett wait." She crossed the room where he was waiting and stood before him.  
  
"I love you too Rhett I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but I do and I forgive you."  
  
Rhett looked into her eyes and all he saw was love so he leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry for the quick end and for the delay .It's a crappy ending I know but deal with it. And I would like to thank SW for encouraging me to write more since it was only supposed to be a 1 chapter story. 


	10. chapter 10

I'd also like to thank all my reviewers  
  
Dee  
  
Michi Knight  
  
Becky  
  
angelbunny128  
  
Ryoko-Masaki  
  
Acacia Jules  
  
Tabitha  
  
Scarlettandstretch  
  
Aurorablue67 


End file.
